New Home, New Life
by Meya Orion
Summary: Okay, this is the reivsed edition. but the same story


It had been a slow night for patrolling. Brooklyn and Lex had only stopped three muggings, two purse-snatchers, and one break-in. According to the others, the crime rate was lowering wherever they were seen. Hudson and Bronx were staying at the castle, Goliath was following Elisa and Bluestone on their beat, and Broadway and Angela were in the Central Park area. The two brothers had been going around the edges of the island. Now, they were resting atop the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
Lex was dangling his feet over the edge, enjoying the night air when he heard a sigh. He turned to see his brother looking pathetic as he gazed the lights of inner Manhattan. Quietly Lex stood up and moved to sit next to Brooklyn.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "It's not about Broadway and Angela again is it? Damnit, Brook, I've told you to get over it," Lex exclaimed when he didn't answer. Every night for a week, Lex suspected that Brooklyn was still mourning over Goliath's daughter and the relationship that she had with their other brother. Lex knew that the choice for candidates for the brothers was next to nil, and Goliath didn't seem to be planning another tour around the world any time soon. Which was exactly what everyone concerned needed in Lex's opinion.  
  
"Listen, bro, you can't go on like this. It's killing you."  
  
"Lex, listen. I'm not still mooning over Angela. Something else has grabbed my attention," Brook said quietly. He chuckled at his brother's gaping mouth. "Yeah, I'll tell the dream that I had just today. I was gliding over some forestland and there was this girl beside me. Her arm was linked in mine as we glided. She was extremely beautiful."  
  
Immediately, Lex quizzed his brother over what he had been told and if they were any other dreams involving the girl. Brook confessed that he had never seen anyone that looked like her before these dreams occurred about a month ago.  
  
"Look, Lex. I know that you may think that I'm crazy, but I'm not," he said. He chuckled a little. "I think that I'm in even falling in love with her."  
  
It sounded like a statement, which it was. Lex thought for a moment and sighed. "Well, Brook, all we have to do is to find her." He placed a hand on Brook's shoulder and smiled gently.  
  
Further conversation was stopped by a sudden burst of light. They saw an array of lights being cascaded before their eyes. It was coming from a hole just above their heads. The hole seemed to be a giant tear in space. And there was something else. Faintly at first, but growing louder was a yell that could only have come from the throat of two gargoyles. As the voices grew louder, so did a pair of shapes that took on a distinct form: two gargoyles clinging onto each other for dear life.  
  
******  
  
Jeanne was going to kill Ren after this. He said that this was going to rough, but he never said that this was going to be hell. She thought that he was holding back an alternate, and less painful way to reach the Lost Worlds, but quickly quenched it. He distinctly said that this was the only was short of traveling via Avalon, which was chancy in itself. No, this was the only way. Through the Chaos, something that hardly anyone lived through. And those that did weren't the same in their minds as they left.  
  
Looking around at the madness, she caught a glimpse of the impossible. Standing a few feet from her was the one from her dreams. He held out a red-skinned hand and was pleading with her to leave the halfblood and come with him. She reached a hand out to him only to be hampered by the cursed mage. She struggled against Ren's tight grip around her waist.  
  
"Let me go! Please, that's him. That's him, Ren. He is the one from my dreams! Dammit, let me go!"  
  
"No, you're mad! That's not him. That's just an illusion to trick you and have the Chaos consume you!" he shrieked in her ear.  
  
Her eyes watered as she saw the image dissolve into nothingness. He had been right.  
  
"Now, for gods' sake, will you quit struggling, we are almost out," he said. Jen turned her head and saw that again he was right.  
  
At the end of the tunnel was a gigantic metal bridge were a pair of gargoyles her age gaping at them. Then there was a flash and summer night air struck her hard after being in Chaos' eternal winter wind. Next thing she knew as she lost consciousness was the sensation of falling. Jen was definitely going to hurt him. He had saved her life and for that she was not going to kill him, just probably maim.  
  
******  
  
Lex woke to find a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to find the cause: a gargoyle his age was laying on top of him. He couldn't make out much of what the stranger looked liked.  
  
"Brooklyn, help me," he croaked. The mound on top of him began to moan as if it was regaining consciousness. From the voice, Lex could tell that it was a male.  
  
Slowly, as in pain, he placed his midnight- blue hands under himself and pushed up off of Lex. Quickly, Lex scrambled out from under in case the figure couldn't keep himself up.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Lex asked tentatively. The stranger massaged his forehead and looked at Lex for the first time. His eyes opened wide and he quickly got into a seating position.  
  
"I'm fine, kinsman. Are you all right?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah, just a little bit bruised. It's not every night that I'm used as cushioning for falling gargoyles."  
  
The stranger laughed heartily at this. Lex took a good look at his new companion. He was about his age and had the deep blue skin. He had a thick mane of ebony and wore clothes similar to what a gypsy magician might wear. The clothes were in various hues of brown and were patched worked, but Lex couldn't help noticing that there were runes stitched into the fabric. Probably knows a lot about magic, he thought. The wings were feathered, just like the gargoyle in Guatemala that he heard about with white primaries and blue secondaries.  
  
Ren stopped laughing and looked over the new gargoyle. He was about his age, and had almost olive green colored skin. The lad was bald and had the weirdest wings that he had ever seen. It started at his wrists and the wing skin went down ending just above the knee. In the middle of the torso, a pair of extra ribs (?) that looked liked they help give support to the wings. "Um, what's your name?" asked Lex.  
  
"I'm Deverin. But everyone calls me Ren. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Lexington. But everyone calls me Lex. I wonder.?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's my brother, Brooklyn? He was just sitting with me a few minutes ago," said Lex apprehensively.  
  
Ren frowned and wondered where Jeanne was too. That was when they noticed the two of them not from Lex and Ren were. The two of them would be in an awkward position when they woke up. Jeanne was on top of Brooklyn with her lips pressed on his. Their companions could not help to suppress the giggles that escaped their lips at the sight.  
  
******  
  
Brooklyn awoke to two unusual things. One, he heard some giggling, definitely Lex and one other. Second, he was being kissed. At the realization of this, he jerked his eyes open to see her on top. He wasn't mistaken; it was the girl from his dreams. At this time, she woke up and they stared into each other eyes for a moment before reality kicked in and they broke apart. Brooklyn couldn't believe it. There she was sitting not too far from him. Her auburn hair was the same color as the setting sun and was done in a tight braid down her back. Her skin was sky blue, the body was muscular, and her clothing seemed to be made of some kind of hide, least the vest was. Her trews were cotton or some variation of it. Strapped onto her back was a sword along with a backpack. Brooklyn tore his eyes away from her to look for the other source of the giggling earlier. He saw next to Lex a strange looking gargoyle.  
  
"Um.hello, I'm Brooklyn. What are your names?" he asked nervously to the newcomers.  
  
"This is Deverin. He likes to be called 'Ren'," Lex said gesturing to the male gargoyle. His long vest, tunic, and leggings were dark brown cotton like material with apparently runes sewn along the hems of the vest and tunic and Celtic weaving along the hem of the leggings. The clothes were patch worked, so probably Ren has been through a lot.  
  
"And you've already met his friend, Jeanne," Lex said now pointing to the other. Somehow the little gargoyle was able to say this without bursting out with laughter. But all that Brooklyn noticed was that her name was Jeanne. To him it was the loveliest name ever created.  
  
"Jeanne, you've met (cough) Brooklyn, and this is his rookery brother Lexington. He prefers to go by 'Lex'," Ren said as he introduced Jeanne to the new gargoyles. Welcomes were exchanged but it seemed to Ren and Lex that Jeanne's attention was focused on Brooklyn. This puzzled Lex, and made perfect sense to Ren.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, but what are the two of you doing here in New York?" Lex asked.  
  
"We are here to look for an old and dear friend of ours," was Ren's reply. Jeanne had recovered herself by that time from the shock of the unsuspected discovery. Brooklyn offered to take them on a tour of the city.  
  
"It will have to be a quick one. Lex and I are suppose to be home soon," he said with a hint of regret.  
  
"Hey, in that case, why don't the two of you come home with us? We have plenty of space and I'm sure that we can convince our leader that it's okay," Lex said excitedly. The strangers accepted the invitation and agreed to accompany Brooklyn and Lex on the rest of their patrol. They spent the rest of the time touring the man-made island called Manhattan, which is where, they learned, the clan lived. Ren and Jeanne looked at the wondrous new city that their new acquaintances lived in awe. They knew that this was going to be a grand adventure.  
  
******  
  
Celeste looked around her cell for about the hundredth time. She had no idea exactly how long she had been here, but she guessed about five to six days, maybe longer. She estimated by the amount of stone skin that cluttered the floor. So this is what the gargoyles of the Lost Worlds have to endure. Stone by day, flesh by night. So the ancient lore was right, she thought as she tried to get comfortable within her chains.  
  
The chain links were chafing her green skin and beige feathered wings. She was attractive for a gargoyle approaching middle-aged and spent most of her life around the wounded. She was a Healing Druid of the highest order, meaning that she could heal virtually any physical wound that could be inflicted on a living being. Many of her peers and instructors thought that after she received her emerald Celeste would apply for a job with some noble court or hospital. So imagine the shock when they found out that she wanted to help soldiers wounded on the battlefield by going out to the field and helping with whatever passed for an infirmary. The memories of their faces still could bring a smile to her face.  
  
She didn't remember how she came to be in this world. The last clear thing that she remembered before awakening here is walking into the woods that surrounded a temple dedicated to the three Fates. After waking up in this crazy place to find that her people were a hunted race near extinction, she was captured and have been locked up ever since. Looking up through the only window in the room high on the wall near the ceiling, Celeste could see tall buildings and beyond a full moon hung heavy in the sky.  
  
Ren would love a night like this, she thought with a curious detachment. The gargoyle halfblood was a good friend of hers, probably one of few that he had. She was a member of both the Healers and Adventurers Guilds and had friends in both. She joined the Adventurers to help others on their various quests and many accepted her help.  
  
Movement beyond the door to her cell brought her back to her current situation. The cell door was thick, but thick enough that Celeste couldn't hear through it if she pressed her ear to it.  
  
"So, its set. This monster dies in two nights," said a voice.  
  
"I don't know, Jim. She looks more like an angel than a monster," another said. A cracking sound could be heard clearly through the door.  
  
"Don't be fooled by the bitch's appearance, Ben," a third and authoritative voice said. This one is probably the leader. An apology was mumbled and footsteps were heard walking away. Celeste moved away from the door as sounds of the locked turning started. The door opened and the leader came through.  
  
She couldn't see his face, it was hidden underneath a strange cowl. It was a black hood with three red slashes sewn across the face of it. The slashes looked like that they might have been made by a gargoyle's talons. The rest of him was dressed in black as dark as the cowl. The only thing that she could see clearly was his eyes: a deep, penetrating blue smothered with hatred. Also what she hoped wasn't insanity. His eyes bore into hers.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, madness looking into a sea of pity and kindness. Suddenly he growled and kicked her in the middle with his booted foot. The man turned around sharply and stormed out of the door slamming and locked it behind him. Tears began to come down her face as a thought of no escape crept into her mind.  
  
******  
  
Goliath was going to be thankful when the patrol was over and he could return to the castle. But that wouldn't happen until Elisa and Bluestone returned to the station. Many times the gargoyle wanted to glide down and give direct assistance, but he couldn't.  
  
The reason was that an inspector accompanied them on their patrol. He was from Scotland who had volunteered to come to America and help stop a serial killer. The inspector's name was Michael Connors of Edinburgh. Connors had been in charge of the case when it started in Scotland and now was here to help the American detectives. Goliath was able to hear in on the conversation via the hearing devices that Elisa and Bluestone had given the clan.  
  
"So what makes you so sure that the killer we have is the same as the one you're looking for?" Elisa asked.  
  
"By the way that they were killed, lassie," he replied softly. His accent was familiar and comforting. It made Goliath think back to their old home from a millennium ago. Connors went on to describe how the victims were found. The victims were slit across the chest, and emptied of blood. According to forensics, the victims were most likely still alive when the blood was drained out. Their faces were frozen into an expression of absolute terror.  
  
Goliath didn't know about the detectives, but his stomach churned at the thought of those poor people dying like that. There was an understandable pause as the humans down in the car below fought down the dinners that they had eaten.  
  
"Okay, Michael. Let's take you to where we first found the bodies," Elisa said.  
  
******  
  
"But why not, Brooklyn?" Lex whispered to his brother. They were atop the Chrysler Building, not far from the castle. It was half an hour till dawn and patrol was supposed to be over five minutes ago.  
  
The brothers were debating whether or not they could trust Jeanne and Ren and take them to the castle. The gargoyles in question were a parallel argument on the other side of the roof. Theirs was to trust Brooklyn and Lex or not and go with them. Ren and Lex were for it, but Brooklyn and Jeanne were still doubtful.  
  
One side debated that they might be enemies, and were setting up a trap. The opponents said that was ridiculous. Lex won by pointing out that Ren and Jeanne were complete strangers and Ren won by saying that Jeanne and he were going to get nowhere if they didn't decide to trust these gargoyles. Their opponents gave in and all together they set off to the castle. They landed on the highest tower where the rest of the clan had gathered to sleep.  
  
Goliath and the others gasped in shock to see that the brothers were not alone in returning. They didn't know what to say. Ren and Jeanne stood to the far side of the tower and said nothing. Brooklyn and Lexington stood between them and their clan. Goliath was about to start demanding answers when the sun rose and they all turned to stone.  
  
******  
  
"Owen? Owen, are you all right?" demanded Xanatos as shook his assistant's shoulder.  
  
"What?.Uh, yes. I apologize, Mr. Xanatos. I had felt.something," he replied. Then he excused himself and headed up to the tower where the gargoyles usually gathered. The feeling got stronger the closer Puck got to the top. He wondered what could've caused this sensation. The only other ones that caused this were Fox and the baby. The changeling was still pondering this when he reached the top and saw the answer. The feeling was focused on a young male gargoyle that he had never seen before. And by the looks of the others, neither had the gargoyles. Goliath looked especially mad. Apparently someone brought home unexpected company. Things are going to be interesting when they wake up, he thought. He descended trying to remember the ceremony he was supposed to greet his nephew.  
  
******  
  
Hot water coursed down his brawny back in rivers and streams. The rising steam helped to clear his nose of any remainders of the stench of the morgue where the bodies were kept. Michael leaned against the shower wall under the showerhead panting, trying to regain his composure.  
  
He almost lost it when the detectives showed the bodies. He had vainly hoped that they weren't the same, that this was someone else. But it wasn't. The bastard that had killed in Edinburgh was now doing it here. And the smell kept on wanting to remind him of his beloved sister, one of the first victims.  
  
Blue eyes dimmed with painful memories: the investigation, the funerals, and finding out that his own sister was one of them. Chestnut locks shook water as the Scot tried to keep tears from pouring down. He turned off the shower and dried his fairly muscular body with a towel.  
  
After drying, he slipped into a bathrobe and sat down on the hotel bed with a brandy in his hand. On the bed opposite from him was his suitcase and case files of the investigation. Placing the drink on the bedside table, he laid down on the bed and reviewed his impressions of his temporary partners.  
  
Matt Bluestone was a good chap with a sharp brain, but a bit fruity. Shortly after they were in Ms. Maza's car, he began to rant on some secret society called the Illuminati. Michael chuckled at the thought of such a thing existing. Despite that, Matt seemed to one to rely one in a tight spot. He was a good shot with his gun and was in good shape. He was also dedicated to his work and wanted this killer brought down. He could keep his own in a chase. Michael's thoughts then turned to Matt's partner, the lovely Elisa Maza.  
  
She had a good, sturdy head on her shoulders. Also quite attractive. He wouldn't mind knowing her better if it weren't for the weird impression that she had someone special in her heart. A woman like her would. It wasn't Michael's place to inquire about him. Michael sat up, drained his glass, and sighed. Still wearing his robe, he settled on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
*******  
  
It was almost sundown, and Puck was waiting for it to set. Before him on a velvet cloth was a pair of sliver goblets and a pitcher of drink that tasted a lot like nectar and honey. Any time soon, he thought. Any time the gargoyles will wake and the fun will begin. Puck smiled as the sun set itself and the sound of cracking stone started. They are in so much trouble, Broadway thought as he stretched. Goliath is really going to chew them out for this, he continued, bringing home strangers. Even if they are gargoyles, Brooklyn and Lex shouldn't have done this. He looked on in silence with Angela at his side for the argument that was going to ensue.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Who are these strangers and why are they here?" Goliath roared. "You two better have a very good explanation for this," he finished. He waited for the two brothers to start.  
  
Before any other words were uttered, Puck spoke up from behind Goliath, "Excuse me, Goliath. But could I have a moment or two with that young male over there?"  
  
Goliath stared at him speechlessly. He had no idea why the sprite wanted to talk to that stranger. The male smiled and walked respectively to the spot that Puck had indicated was to be his seat. The young one sat down and poured drinks for Puck and himself.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name and lineage?" asked Puck after the drinks were poured. The gargoyle took a sip before replying.  
  
"My name is Deverin, uncle. Many call me 'Ren.' I live in the province of Arcadia. My mother is the elemental, Na'Kuth and I don't know who my father is. I have no clan," answered Ren.  
  
Puck nodded and said to Goliath, "If you don't mind, Goliath, but I would like to speak to young Ren alone." Goliath nodded and motioned to the others that they were to follow him.  
  
"We will continue this discussion in the Great Hall," he growled. Ren hoped that Lex and Brooklyn would be all right.  
  
"Okay now, tell me more about yourself," Puck said pouring himself more drink and settling for a story.  
  
******  
  
"What were the two of you thinking! Bringing complete strangers into our home without telling me or any one else!" Goliath roared.  
  
Jeanne stood by the doors and flinched at the volume of the voice and the anger in the tone. He obviously had to be the leader and boy, was he mad. Not without do cause either, which made this worse. If Jeanne was the leader, and some of her clan brought home unannounced visitors, she would have a fit too. She could only hope that everything would turn out all right.  
  
The clan's hound came over to where she was and sniffed her. He was a massive dog with skin as blue as the ocean. He was probably used more as an attack hound than for tracking. The hound was cautious in his approach, but appeared to be friendly. Probably trying to determine if I can be trusted or not, she thought and lowered her hand to let him smell. The hound took a few sniffs and decided that she was trustworthy, licked her hand, and allowed her to scratch him behind the ears. Jeanne settled herself on the floor and the hound settled himself beside her. It hurt her to see both Lex and Brooklyn reduced to being treated and yelled at like irresponsible hatchlings. They stood on the dais at other end of the room while the rest of their clan formed a semicircle around them. Jeanne felt that she had to help defend them.  
  
"Please sir, it wasn't really their fault. My companion and I fell in on them, literally. We don't know who to trust or where it is safe for us to go. Lexington and Brooklyn only offered to help us," she said defiantly on their behalf. Goliath whipped around and stared at her for a moment, evaluating her words. There appeared to be an inner struggle in him.  
  
Then the only girl in the group spoke up, "She's right. Just think of those other gargoyles who opened their homes to us without questioning where we came from and whether we were friends or not."  
  
"Aye, lad. And remember there are only a few of our kind left. We can't turn others of our kind away unless it's proven that we can't trust them," spoke out the old one. He might have been leader once but since gave it to the current leader. He became an advisor since then. Jeanne was glad that they agreed with her. There was a knock on the door and opened to show Ren entering.  
  
"I'm sorry. But my uncle no longer needs to speak with me and I thought that I would come here and defend my new friends," he explained.  
  
The leader shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. "It appears that everyone is against me on this. Very well. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Goliath. I am the leader of this clan. This is my daughter Angela and my predecessor, Hudson. Our hound is called Bronx. The gargoyle next to Angela is Broadway. He is the brother to Lexington and Brooklyn, whom you've already met," he said indicating the gargoyle that went with the name.  
  
"Also, you are both welcome here to stay here as long as you need to. If there is anything that my clan and I can do to help you with your quest, just ask," he added.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality and your gracious offer. And there is something that you can help us with. We need to find our friend and return her home," Ren replied and allowed Jeanne to continue.  
  
"Back home, there is a gargoyle called Celeste. She is a powerful and respected healer and dear friend. Almost a week ago, she disappeared without a trace and now everyone is accusing everyone else of kidnapping her. The Healers Guild is throwing a fit and is refusing to help any one until Celeste is returned safely home. Since we are some of those that know her best, we were asked along with others to search for her. Everyone that was asked have gone in different directions to look for her and our search has brought to your city," she explained. Before anything else could be said Goliath agreed that the clan would do all in its power to help.  
  
******  
  
"So, why did the Puck want with you?" Broadway asked. He didn't quite like Ren for some reason. The pudgy gargoyle couldn't explain why, he just did.  
  
Ren looked from his preparations on the floor in the middle of the room and looked up at him. He had a blue velvet cloth spread on the floor. The cloth had silver runes etched on the edges of it. Ren thought for a moment as to how best to put it.  
  
"I guess the best way to put it is to say that in a way, Puck is my uncle. My mother is a changeling and my father is a gargoyle. You see, I'm a halfblood. Halfbloods are people born of both mortal and immortal parents. Elementals are fey that represent the elements," Ren explained. But the gargoyles still looked confused. "Fey are fairies that are bound to the mortal realm for one reason or another," said Owen from the doorway. "Puck is such an example."  
  
"You mean that he is the same as Fox and baby Alexander?" asked Angela. Owen nodded agreement. The clan staggered under the implication of the statement.  
  
"So what are going to try to do?" Lex asked. He seemed the least perturbed of the clan. Ren felt that he had a new friend in this one.  
  
"I'm going to try a location spell to help narrow down the search a bit. Do you have a map of this city anywhere?" Ren said.  
  
Brooklyn nodded and fetched one from the computer desk that was against one wall. Ren unfolded the map and spread it out on the cloth. From a pouch covered in runes hanging on his belt he took out a quartz crystal on a length of gold chain. Owen helped find the castle on the map and Ren hung the quartz over the spot. The mage closed his eyes and began the incantation. The crystal slowly began to spin. Ren moved the crystal over the map back and forth, depending on the speed of the crystal's spin. Eventually, the crystal's circle grew tighter the closer that it got to the docks. Then the crystal seemed to be vibrating; its circles were so small. Jeanne quickly circled the area in red. Ren opened his eyes and the crystal stopped moving.  
  
"She is in that area," was all he said. Ren sagged, tired from the spell. Owen picked up the map and studied it for moment.  
  
"I'll enlarge this and make copies for all of you," he said. Then he left to put his words into action.  
  
"What is your home like?" Hudson asked. The other gargoyles were curious as to what kind of world these gargoyles came from. They settled around the guests who had no choice but to comply.  
  
"In our world, gargoyles don't turn to stone at daybreak first of all. We remain flesh both night and day. Our world was split up into several nations each; being governed as best saw fit by the rulers who ever they may be. Humans and gargoyles aren't the only races that live there. Elves, gnomes, dwarves, and other people live there too. That is why we're so anxious to find our friend. All of the nations are accusing each other of taking her. If we don't find an answer soon, it might end by breaking up into a war," she began.  
  
"How did you get here?" Lex asked.  
  
"Well, after we had been looking for a while, Ren suggested that we ask his mother where Celeste might be. The fey said that the healer was not in our world any more. Celeste had somehow been transported into one of the Lost Worlds. We call them that since the High Adepts cannot easily reach them. No one really knows that much about the Lost Worlds. Anyway, she knew how to get to the world that Celeste was in. Unfortunately, it involved going through a thing we call Chaos. It has a reputation of being a space of madness. Any one that goes in there doesn't come out the same."  
  
"But since I am a halfblood, I thought it would be easier for me to get through. I forgot that I was still mortal, which are the ones that Chaos focuses most on. That's why we were screaming when we came out. Jeanne was trying to restrain me from making a foolish mistake," Ren finished.  
  
Jeanne looked at him in amazement. The thing was that he had it in reverse, she was more vulnerable than he was. It seemed that he wanted to spare her from admitting that she nearly got them both killed. The warrior made a mental note to thank the mage later.  
  
Meantime, Owen had returned with copies of the maps. "I'm sorry to say that the area that you are searching is a bit big. It will take you a while to search them all," he said passing a copy to them all. Ren and Jeanne groaned as they saw as to how big an area they had to search. Goliath split the group into two patrols to help cut down the search. Broadway mumbled as they took off, "It's going to be a long night."  
  
******  
  
It was indeed a long night, thought Brooklyn as he looked for a good place to rest for the day. The clan had been split into two groups; each group would start at one end of the area and meet in the middle. The teams were equipped with radios in order to alert each other in case they found anything. Goliath had Hudson, Angela, and Jeanne. Brooklyn had Ren, Lex, and Broadway. Secretly Brooklyn wished that he had Jeanne with him instead of the mage. It wasn't that he didn't like Ren or anything, it was that he wanted to know Jeanne better. She was still reluctant to talk to him. He had to admit to himself that he felt pretty much the same way. How do you talk to someone that you thought was a dream?  
  
Brooklyn found a roof that appeared to be safe and motioned to follow him to land. They landed and Brooklyn took notice that Broadway was still cold to the mage. Ren was trying his best to friendly to the gargoyle, but Broadway would have none of it. It was almost as if he went out of his way to let Ren know that he didn't like him. Brooklyn made a note to himself to talk to his brother later about this attitude. Brooklyn sat down against the roof entrance and rubbed his wing muscles.  
  
"Thinking about Jeanne?" Lex asked. He was on top of the entrance looking down on him. Brooklyn nodded and wondered out loud why Jeanne avoided him.  
  
"Maybe it's because she isn't use to feeling the way that she does about someone," Ren answered. He went on to explain that the warrior lost most of her clan when she was a hatchling and had been a rogue ever since. The only family she had left was her biological father, no on else. She had vowed to never allow any one close enough to hurt her in any way. "Since then, she only has a handful of close friends but no beloved," he finished.  
  
The brothers could sympathize with her. They could remember how it felt when they came out of the rookery and found their clan shattered. With these thoughts in her head, they took stance and turned to stone with the day's light.  
  
******  
  
Jeanne wanted to be at home. There, things were never this complicated, at least emotionally. Ever since she met Brooklyn, her heart won't do what her mind wanted it to do. This scared her. She was afraid that these emotions might interfere with her work. Jeanne always kept her feelings in check against irrational emotions; it had kept her alive so far. But her heart was telling her that maybe it was time to thaw the coldness and allow others into her life. She wanted so much to do that, but when? Soon was the only answer her heart had. Jeanne decided to confront her feelings and Brooklyn after they rescued Celeste. Satisfied with her decision, the warrior maid slept soundly.  
  
******  
  
Ren didn't want to return home. He liked it here. But his duty and promise forbade him from choosing. He had to return Celeste home to the others and she couldn't do that safely without him. Then he thought that after the healer was safe back home, he could return here. He could already tell that Jeanne wanted to stay even if she didn't know it. The feelings between her and Brooklyn were obvious to those who know how to look. But if he stayed here, then he would never see Anna again. There was a pain in his heart until he remembered that she never wanted to see him again. If only he understood why. All Ren knew was that she said that she couldn't be with anyone. The thief refused to be more specific. Anna refused to see him or to take any of his messages. The woman didn't want anything to do with him. Ren guessed that if he stayed in another world, most everyone would be happy. Ren decided to ask Goliath if he could stay with the clan. With a heavy heart, Ren fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Tonight is the night, Celeste thought. Tonight they're going to kill her. And all she could think about was going to help her friends when she was gone.  
  
Celeste had become a sort of surrogate mother to many of them during their times together. With Jeanne, it was trying to get the girl out of her cold shell and to show how she felt. Ren, well, he needed help fixing his problem with Anna. And he needed to find some kind of permanent home. They came to her for support, comfort, and friendship.  
  
Now though she was going to die and made an example to others of her kind, according to the leader. She wondered what could've possibly happened for gargoyles to deserve this anger. Celeste heard something about an explosion, but nothing more.  
  
The rattling of keys brought her back to the present. Looking up, two pairs of men came into the room dressed in the same black as the leader wearing black cowls entered. One pair grabbed her by the shoulders while the other pair picked up her legs. Together they shuffled her out of the cell and into a hall. They had to squeeze in order to get through the doorway.  
  
******  
  
Ren woke up with a feeling of dread descending upon Celeste. He called to Brooklyn and told him that they had little time left to find her before harm was done to her. Lex asked if there was a way to narrow the search, there was still a lot of ground to cover. Ren nodded and took out the materials for the location spell out and performed it. Lex mark where the crystal stopped while Brooklyn radioed to Goliath what happened and told him that his group was closest to where Celeste should be. Goliath agreed to go there and ordered Brooklyn to get here as quick as possible. Brooklyn consented and rung off. His group followed him into the darkening sky.  
  
Lex landed gently as he could onto the roof where the others had already gathered. Goliath had insisted on waiting for them. Goliath and Brooklyn had developed a plan. Ren and Lex were to cut electricity for the alarms and once that was done Jeanne and Brooklyn were to find Celeste while the rest would wait in the main storing room in case they missed her.  
  
"Any idea why your brother Broadway doesn't like me, Lex?" Ren asked as they headed for the circuit breaker. Lex was surprised at the question, but not much. It wasn't hard to see that Broadway had a great dislike for the mage. Lex didn't try to deny him, but instead tried to apologize for the gargoyle's behavior.  
  
"No.no, don't try to apologize for him unless he wants you to. I'm quite use to people not liking me for no other reason than that I'm a son of a fairy and have no idea who my father is. But I'm glad that there are a few here that would like to be my friends," Ren said sincerely. Lex smiled and finished with the alarms. He radioed to Goliath that is all right to go in.  
  
******  
  
They were too late. Jeanne and Brooklyn went in as soon as Lex radioed in that the alarms were off. Brooklyn was able to find the cell, but it was empty of all life. Jeanne eyes began to water at the thought of her friend dead or dying.  
  
"Jeanne, Jeanne. It's all right. We will find her and rescue her. That I promise," Brooklyn said with every certainty that he felt. He hated to see her like this. Jeanne believed him for no other reason other than she knew in her heart that he wouldn't lie to her. She nodded and took his hand as he lead the way down the corridor to where the largest area of the warehouse could be. As they continued on, they could hear faint voices growing louder.  
  
******  
  
Goliath and the rest of the clan were up in rafters of the warehouse, sitting above a large crowd of people. They were nervous and uncertain. A crucifix large enough to sustain a human was hung against the wall a few inches above a dais. The gargoyle leader knew that with a dreadful certainty what it would be used for. Everyone was ready for whatever would happen. Brooklyn and Jeanne hadn't returned with the healer. Goliath had to assume that she had been moved, probably to this room. Hudson was next to him on his right with Angela to his left. Behind them were Broadway, Lexington, and Ren.  
  
"What do you intend to do with our guests if we do not succeed in this?" Hudson asked.  
  
"I suppose that we can ask them to join our clan," Goliath said. The more he thought of that alternative, the better he liked it. Jeanne seemed to be an able fighter and Ren looked to be a strong fighter and a powerful mage.  
  
He gave the idea no more thought as the voices down below grew suddenly quiet and he gave the scene below his full attention. A door slammed open and in came a man wearing a black outfit and leading four men who were carrying a gargoyle between them. He gasped when he saw her. Jeanne and Ren neglected to mention how lovely Celeste was. She was carried up onto the dais where the leader was speaking to all that was assembled. He ranted and raved how gargoyles were demons and monsters that needed to be destroyed. Goliath stopped listening to what was being said. It only hurt a little to be called such names. As the orator was speaking, the four men unchained Celeste and began to strap her to the crucifix. She was so weak from thirst and hunger that she could not struggle. The leader finished by announcing that they will make an example of Celeste. He turned and took a stake and hammer and poised the stake to Celeste's right arm. He was going to strike, but Jeanne screamed and ran out to save her friend. Ren cursed to himself and then all hell broke loose.  
  
******  
  
Brooklyn sighed and briefly rubbed his back where it had connected to the crates that Jeanne shoved him against earlier. The fool girl went berserk at the sight of her friend about to be crucified. He charged in after her to give her backup. He ran on all fours and used his wings and tail to beat a path to her side. Most of the people just jumped out of his way when they saw his eyes were blinding white. The others had jumped down from the rafters and joined in the fight. He reached the dais and used his fists to knock and pull people away from Jeanne. Jeanne was holding her own against her attackers. Brooklyn saw a gunman behind her pull out a gun and was aiming it at her. He roared and jumped between her and the gunman as he pulled the trigger. Pain exploded in his left shoulder as he collapsed onto the stage.  
  
Jeanne heard something that sounded a lot like thunder only more condensed. She turned in time to see the one from her dreams fall onto the stage with blood coming from his shoulder. She screeched and went into a frenzy. As she swung her sword, Jeanne managed to cut the straps that held Celeste. The healer got the strength to grab Brooklyn and dragged him and herself out of the way.  
  
******  
  
Broadway led several of the people from the crowd into a maze of stacked shipping crates of various sizes. The crates were stacked so that the maze went up and down at turns. He climbed higher and higher, trying to wear the men out. A shot and a scream rang out, but Broadway paid little heed. He needed to concentrate on the chase at hand or else he might get hurt. Finally, the hefty gargoyle ran out of room to climb or run. He whirled around and faced the three men. They approached him cautiously and spread themselves out. They were armed with large hammers that could do a lot of harm to a person if applied properly. Broadway didn't want to know how much damage they could do. He grabbed the first one that lunged and swung him around into the second. The third man managed to hit him on arm. Broadway yelled and knocked a tower of large crates that were behind him and sent them down to the floor.  
  
******  
  
Ben was trying not to get into a fight with any of the gargoyles. Personally, he admired them. They were fighting viciously even though they were out matched in numbers and weaponry. He moved aside as one the people from the crowd came flying and landed in the side of a crate. Ben was doubtful that the gargoyles could've blown up the police station. That consisted of these logical deductions:  
  
Where did they get the firepower to do it? Was it really unprovoked? What motive could there have been for the gargoyles to do it? If the gargoyles did blow up the station, why were they taped leaving the tower after the explosion?  
  
These questions kept from fully committing to the leader's cause. Ben noticed that a small gargoyle next him trying to find out if he was a threat or not. He immediately dropped his weapon and took off the mask everyone was supposed to wear.  
  
"Hey, look. I don't want to hurt you, despite what you might think," he said. Ben raised his hands to show his sincerity. The gargoyle looked like that he understood him and smiled.  
  
A sound from above caused them to look up and see crates falling down. The little one shoved Ben out of the way far enough that Ben didn't get hurt. But the little gargoyle didn't have enough time to get out of the way. The crates came crashing down on the gargoyle. He was caught under them. With the crash, everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Ben cried out in defiance at the sight and started to try to dig out the gargoyle. He wasn't making much progress when a pair of strong arms lifted him up and put him to one side.  
  
******  
  
Ren sat the human down to one side. The mage could feel Lex's life force slipping away into darkness. He refused to allow death to claim his new friend. Gathering his powers, he set to work. Ren extended his arms out at chest level with the hands together. The wrists locked together and the hands spread out slowly. A gust of wind gathered around the crash and grew in strength and force. Soon a small tornado had formed focused on the crates. Using it Ren lifted up the crates to reveal Lex lying too still underneath. Ren thrust the crates to one side and released the wind. The crates came down in front of the loading doors where no one was. The contents of the crates were revealed after the second crash: steel pots and pans. Ren rushed to Lex and used more magic to sustain his life force for a little time longer. Celeste will have to use all of her powers to help him. When Ren did all he could, Hudson came over and gently lifted Lex into his arms.  
  
******  
  
Mass confusion ensued then. The people couldn't understand. They saw a gargoyle, a creature they were told was a monster with no regard with human life, save a human. Their leader had disappeared, later they found out that he had ran out when the gargoyles interrupted the ceremony. Goliath took Celeste into his arms while Jeanne tore some of her waist sash into strips to bind Brooklyn's arm. Broadway came down and said nothing when he saw Lex, but in his private thoughts blamed Ren for what had happened to his brother. When they were all ready to leave, Ben cried out for them to wait. Ben took off a small medallion and put it around the neck of the one that had saved his life. After the clan had left, Ben took charge and announced that things were going to change. Months later, a group came out advocating peaceful living with any non-human race.  
  
******  
  
"Is there anything you can do to help Lexington," Goliath pleaded Celeste. They were back at the castle in the Great Hall. Lex was on Ren's bedroll covered up to neck. Brooklyn had his wounded arm in a sling made by Jeanne and supervised by Celeste. The others were in a semicircle around the bedroll. Bronx laid down at Lex's left side, whimpering and moaning. Goliath was in a panic over Lex, he didn't want to lose any more of the clan. Celeste thought for a moment and nodded. A smile broke over the leader's features and the rest sighed in relief. Celeste took a seat at the head of the bedroll and placed her hands on either side of Lex's head.  
  
"Now, this is what I'm going to try to do. As a Druid, the highest level a healer can accomplish, I have great healing powers. I'll try to use them to heal your young friend. But there is one thing that you must do while I'm doing this. Under no circumstances must you touch me," She warned.  
  
But she didn't explain why. The clan decided not to push the issue. They didn't have much time. Dawn was too far away for Lex to wait. Silently they agreed. Goliath said that he would stay with her to keep watch. Brooklyn suggested giving Jeanne a tour of the castle. Broadway and Angela headed for the kitchen to fix some food for the clan. Hudson took Ren and introduced him to television.  
  
******  
  
Jeanne knew that the time had come. She was going to find out exactly what the relationship between herself and Brooklyn was. This tour was the perfect excuse to be alone with him.  
  
Brooklyn saw Jeanne's expression at the size of the library and was amazed at how good he felt despite his arm. They moved to the center of the room where a sofa and a pair of chairs was.  
  
"I take that you can read then?" he asked as politely as he could.  
  
Jeanne didn't seem to mind the question. "Yes, my mother taught me when I was young and I read every chance that I can get. There are few places that I know of with this many books. I can see why you asked. Not many people in my profession can. But back home, it is required for everyone to be able to read, write, and do some math," she said. Jeanne sat down on the sofa and Brooklyn joined her.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, but where is the rest of your clan? A castle this size could house much more than the ones that I've already met," she said looking at him curiously. She tried to retract the question when she saw the sad expression that fell on his face. Brooklyn waved it away and proceeded to tell her the story of his clan.  
  
******  
  
"This is amazing," Ren whispered. He stared at the screen open-mouthed and wide eyed. Hudson laughed at the sight. The lad probably could do the most amazing things, but he probably never thought of anything like television. Hudson startled the poor mage by changing the channel. After another bout of laughter, Hudson did his best to explain what television was. Ren was amazed that human technology in this world was so advanced that it looked almost like magic. He was so enrapt by what he saw, he forgot to monitor the energy levels coming from the Great Hall.  
  
******  
  
"So that's it. Now we're just trying our best to protect the city and get the humans to trust us and not kill us," Brooklyn finished. He had been talking for almost an hour, giving Jeanne a brief outline of the clan history. Now they sat in silence. Jeanne understood the pain and grief that he and his clan went through. She went through almost the same thing.  
  
"Is that why you took that shot for me? You didn't want another gargoyle to get hurt?" she asked quietly. On the way back to the castle, the gargoyles explained to their guests what guns were.  
  
Brooklyn nodded, "Well, one of the reasons."  
  
"What are the others?" she heard herself ask.  
  
"I've been dreaming about you for some time now and during that time I've fallen in love with you, Jeanne," he blurted out. Brooklyn looked at her with an expression of relief.  
  
Jeanne smiled, "I've been dreaming about you as well and needless to say, I'm in love with you too, Brooklyn." They smiled at each other for a moment before they embraced.  
  
"A fortuneteller told me that the one I was dreaming about was the man I would take as my mate. When she told me this, I didn't believe her. I thought that I never would met him," she whispered. Their wings wrapped them together as their lips touched and kissed.  
  
******  
  
Celeste felt sweat coming down her face and back. She didn't have enough power or strength. Her containment had left her too weak. She won't be able to heal Lex without burning herself out. If she had a partner, his strength would double her own. But Celeste didn't. It was too late for her and Lex for regrets.  
  
Bronx's whining made Goliath look up from his book. He could see Celeste working. He also noticed the strain on her. Her body began to sway from exhaustion. The gargoyle leader put the novel to aside and rushed to her. He ignored her warning and grabbed her shoulders to steady her. For the second time that night all hell broke loose, this time in the minds of Celeste and Goliath.  
  
******  
  
Ren was sitting with Hudson in the TV room when he felt an energy surge. He had only felt this kind of surge before when a healer joined with a partner. He cursed when he realized what probably happened. Ren startled Hudson as he leapt up and ran out of the room. The old gargoyle was close behind him shouting what was wrong. They met Bronx out in the courtyard barking up a storm.  
  
"Hudson, take Bronx and find Angela and Broadway. I'll go find Brooklyn and Jeanne. When you find them, get to the Great Hall as fast as you can, but don't touch anything," Ren shouted. They took off on their missions. Hudson was worried that something was very wrong.  
  
******  
  
Jeanne never thought that kissing felt this good. Her heart felt so good, it never felt this warm before. She tightened her arms around her beloved's neck, but not much. They've been kissing and talking about each other. They also discussed what would happen next. Ren interrupted them as he burst through the doors.  
  
"Jeanne! Come quick, you too Brooklyn. I think that Celeste has taken a partner," he said as he tried to regain his breath. Brooklyn looked confused while Jeanne realized what Ren meant.  
  
"Oh damn," she swore. She got up and followed the mage out the room. Brooklyn followed still confused but understanding that something serious had happened.  
  
When they got into the Great Hall, the others were already there. Brooklyn feared the worst had happened to Lex. But the patient was still covered in the blanket and Goliath and the healer seemed to be frozen. They were on their knees Goliath behind Celeste with his hands on her shoulders. Ren approached them as Jeanne checked on Lex. Brooklyn went to her and sighed with relief when she smiled at him. The smile conveyed that Lex was all right and would live. Ren pried the leader and the healer by force. Broadway held Celeste as Hudson took Goliath.  
  
"Come with me. Could you bring Lex, Brooklyn?" Ren said. Brooklyn did what he was asked and scooped his brother up in his arms. They moved into a nearby sitting room. It held two sitting chairs, a loveseat, and sofa. Lex was gently placed in a chair while Goliath and Celeste shared the sofa. They noticed that twinkles of sunlight were coming into the room. The gargoyles took positions around the room and went to sleep. Whatever might have happened next would have to wait until tomorrow night.  
  
******  
  
Elisa let herself into her apartment exhausted. Matt, Michael, and she had been in the offices all night trying to find a pattern in this mess. So far, they had been unlucky. The trio of detectives couldn't find any pattern, either with the victims in Manhattan or Edinburgh. Luckily the murderer hadn't struck again, which gave them a break to try to find a connection between the victims other than how they died.  
  
The victims had nothing else in common. They were of different races, genders, ages, occupations, and etc. The only alternative was that the killer probably a homicidal maniac. She sighed and decided not to think about the case any further right now. Now she wanted to sleep. The detective changed into her bedclothes and slipped between the covers. Elisa decided to bring in the gargoyles. She would talk to Goliath tonight and see what they all could do. With the decision made, she fell asleep with Cagney at her side purring loudly.  
  
******  
  
"Oh, what happened? The last thing that I clearly remember was trying to grab Celeste before she collapsed," Goliath moaned. Night had fallen and the gargoyles were all awake. And his clan was staring at him in bewilderment. Ren had his head in his hands and was groaning loudly. Jeanne was massaging the bridge of her nose with her talons. Celeste looked at him in shock. Ren lifted his head up and looked at Goliath.  
  
"Can you understand me, Goliath?" he said. Goliath nodded, confused. Of course he could understand what the mage was saying. But then why didn't the others? Then it hit him. They couldn't understand what had just been said. He groaned like Ren had been a few moments ago.  
  
"I'm sorry Goliath. I should have explained why no one must touch me while I work. Whenever a Druid is using his or her powers, if some one touches them, that person's mind link with the Druid. That forms a partnership. Their minds link together and they share the same memories, thoughts, and knowledge," Celeste said.  
  
"What language was I speaking?" he asked.  
  
"That was Elfin. It's the language used by the wood elves," she replied.  
  
"Can it be reversed?" Angela said with a fading hope. She looked at Ren with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sorry. But this process is impossible to reverse. It's even beyond my powers to do so," he replied.  
  
Broadway roared and picked up Ren. He slammed the mage against the wall.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Broadway shouted. "You're the one that brought all this trouble here."  
  
It took the combined efforts of the gargoyles minus Lex and Bronx, to separate the two.  
  
"It is not his fault, Broadway," Brooklyn said.  
  
Goliath agreed, "It is my own. I ignored Celeste's warning and touched her during her work."  
  
"The blame is also mine. I should've explained what would happened if someone did touch me," Celeste added.  
  
All during this, Lex stayed huddled in the chair with the blanket around his body tightly. Now he stood up and wavered a little. Only Bronx at his side prevented him from falling on his face. Brooklyn noticed and rushed to his brother.  
  
"Lex, what's wrong? Are you all right?" he asked. He was worried about him. The others noticed as well and took attention.  
  
"I really don't know, Brooklyn. I.I think that something isn't truly wrong, just different. Maybe even right," he said. With that he let the blanket fall from his shoulders and everyone gasped at what they saw.  
  
Lex's wings were no longer attached to his sides and arms. Rather they emerged from his back. They resembled Brooklyn's wings in form but had little horns on the edges instead of claws. Along the forearms where wing skin was now a little frill extended from the wrist to the elbow. He was virtually now a new gargoyle.  
  
"The transformation must have happened when Goliath and Celeste joined. The extra energy changed his wing structure," Ren said. Inside he was doubtful that the joining would have caused this. It would have taken a lot more energy to do something like this.  
  
"This means that he will have to relearn everything over again," Hudson said. He went over and took Lex's hand.  
  
"I guess we'll start with walking," the former leader commented as the two of them left the room with Bronx trailing behind.  
  
Celeste mumbled, "Something like this has never happened before."  
  
"Goliath, is everything all right here?" Elisa said as she came into the room. "I just saw Hudson, Bronx, and Lex leave. What happened to Lex, by the way? His wings are totally different from the last time I saw him."  
  
Brooklyn summed up for Elisa what had been happening since she last met the clan. When he was done Elisa told them all about the latest case that she was working on and her idea that they could help.  
  
"Miss Elisa, I believe that I can help," Ren said, "I have access to books that may shed some light on this situation. With your permission, I would like to go through my sources and find out what I can. This sounds like the work of some demon."  
  
Elisa and Goliath agreed and Ren left. After he left, Angela said that she would follow the detectives with Broadway tonight in case anything should happen. That was settled and everyone else was left to his or her own devices.  
  
******  
  
Ren left the others and went into the courtyard. He knew what he needed to do. He went into the Great Hall and found a door with a keyhole. Exactly what he needed. From beneath his tunic, he withdrew a key and inserted it into the hole. He smiled as the key turned in the hole and gave a familiar click. He opened the door and went through taking the key with him.  
  
Where normally a hallway would have been, there now was a huge cavern, but it wasn't like any other cavern. In the center was an ancient oak desk and chair waiting for him. There were a few well-placed candles along the walls and on the desk. Currently few of the candles were lit. Under the desk an elaborate Oriental rug was on the floor. Opposite the door a lighted hallway led to other parts of Ren's sanctuary.  
  
Ren whispered an incantation, slapped two fingers of his right hand across his left palm, and gently blew across the palm. A brief flare appeared and flew across the room lighting the candles as it went. When the room was properly lighted, shelves crammed with books were revealed. Ren sat at the desk and organized his thoughts. He needed the books that described this kind of vampiric demon and who were the type to summon them. Along the shelves, ancient books removed themselves from their places, floated to the desk and place themselves down. To the right were ancient magical textbooks related to the subject and on his left were the journals of the Guardians whom had preceded Ren.  
  
The Guardians were halfbloods chosen to guard any and all magical articles that exist. They spent most of their lives traveling across lands and through worlds searching for these items that needed to be retrieved or put back into play. The immortal side of them allowed the Guardians to safely handle the articles and the mortal side allowed them to pass the job onto the successor. The sanctuary that Ren was in was where the items were kept. It was a place outside of space and time, isolated from everything. The key around Ren's neck allowed him to enter as long as he could fit it into a keyhole.  
  
When the mage looked at the mounds of volumes he needed to search through made him sighed and wish that he could bring some one here to help him. For in the Sanctuary, there was no other living soul other than Ren.  
  
******  
  
At dawn, the clan regrouped in the courtyard. Ren hadn't shown up yet, Xanatos and Owen said they saw him entering one of the side doors in the Great Hall, but didn't see him in the hallway when they tried to follow him to ask the mage a few questions. The mage seemed to have disappeared. Broadway mumbled something, but no one heard it. Everyone was too tired from all of the night's events to care. The gargoyles decided to stay in the courtyard to pass the day.  
  
The mage was there when they awoke the next night. He stood leaning against the doorframe for the Great Hall holding two packages in his hands.  
  
"My companions, I've discovered what we are dealing with and it isn't pretty. According to my research, it's a nasty, minor demon known as the Ravut. They are a lot like vampires, they feed off anyone with human blood. However, they lack the fangs to penetrate the skin. So their master has to make the opening for them. After the blood is drained, they usually grant him or her some wish, my books weren't too clear on this part. Since we are dealing with this kind of demon, I'm certain that a mortal is involved. That someone has to be its bounded master. What we need to do is find the demon and its master; destroy it and capture the human. It's probably best if we don't take the detectives on this. No sense in giving the master convenient targets," he said.  
  
The others listened with rapt attention and understood. They didn't want to risk the lives of their friends.  
  
"Oh, also, Goliath and Brooklyn. I've been able to find these weapons for the both of you," he added as he took off the wrappings. Ren revealed a pair of swords of fine craftsmanship.  
  
The blades were made of silver and had leather hilts. Along the swords' edges runes were etched in. Ren explained that these were the kind of blades that demon hunters normally carried. The mage thought it would be wise to bring them and that Goliath and Brooklyn should be the ones to carry them. The leader and his second relied that they would be honored and strapped the blades to their waists. Ren took out from his belt a gnarled tree branch about the length of Lex's forearm. Also Ren took out a dark red stone, it wasn't either a garnet or ruby. He held the stone a little aways from the branch. The gargoyles looked on in amazement as they watched tendrils coming from the branch and pulled the stone into itself. Now it looked more like a magician's wand.  
  
Ren seemed to know what they were thinking, "Yes, this is my wand. The wood it's made of is supposed to have come from a tree on Avalon. This stone will help us to track where the master is."  
  
Goliath ordered them to take off and to follow Ren's lead. They climbed the stairs up to the garrets and took off with Ren leading and Goliath and Brooklyn along with the others following.  
  
******  
  
"So, where are we going, Michael?" Matt asked curiously. The Scotsman smiled.  
  
"We're going to met an old friend of mine from Edinburgh. His name is Mark McGregor. He was engaged to my little sister before her death. She was one of the first victims of this madman," he said. Elisa turned a corner and Michael got back to directing his partners to McGregor's hotel. Michael saw the hotel's sign and told the driver that they had reached their destination. The place was a run-down, once prosperous hotel that had obviously seen better times. It was in a respectable part of the city, but it wasn't doing to well. The lobby was dimly lit and the once beautiful furniture was now all shabby and the upholstery faded and thin.  
  
"Michael! There you are, old mate. Who are your friends? Please come in here," a voice cheerfully called out. The speaker was a little older than Michael was and about the same height, but of less build. His thatch of red hair and freckles helped to bring out his emerald eyes. They sparkled with excitement in seeing his old friend. Introductions were made and pleasantries exchanged. Mark led them from the lobby into a nearby conference room. He slammed the door behind them and locked it.  
  
"Mark, what's the meaning of this? Why have you locked the door?" Michael asked suddenly getting very nervous. Elisa and Matt pulled out their guns and aimed at McGregor. Michael smelled blood behind him and turned slowly. When he saw what was behind them he quickly got the attention of his friends and they turned as well.  
  
It was the size of an elephant that crouched on two legs. The eyes were red without pupils and mottled slimy, black skin. Four black claws were on each hand and foot, they looked strong enough to cut bone.  
  
"Now you're blood will add to its power," Mark cackled. He held a knife with a serrated edge carved from bone in his hand. He began to move slowly towards them, savoring their hopelessness and fear.  
  
"You bastard! You're the one who's been murdering all those people. But why my sister? You were going to marry her. There wasn't any need to kill her," Michael said. He was in shock. This was the same man that he grew up with and played with as a child. The Scot couldn't believe that McGregor would do anything like this.  
  
"Oh, but I did. She found out what I was doing. I offered to share the power with her, but she refused. Now I couldn't let her go blabbing to coppers about me now could I?" was the reply. "And actually, I enjoyed watching those people die. They were all standing in my way in one way or another. But they all served my purpose sooner or later. For some reason, my little.pet didn't like the taste of your sister. I wonder why," he mused. He had stopped advancing and scratched his neck with the smooth edge of the knife blade. Michael was hoping that McGregor would cut his own throat when the doors burst in. And what came in was just as a surprise.  
  
******  
  
The clan had been following the stone's glow when Ren said that the master was about to strike again. He knew by the way that the stone was now glowing and throbbing in its setting. They landed on the roof of a hotel and headed down. When they got to the lobby, they all could smell blood coming from beyond one of the doors. The door was locked but Ren used some of his magic to make the door explode. The gargoyles were surprised to see the detectives and vice versa. Lex recovered first and lunged for the man with the knife. Ren guessed that he was the one who summoned the Ravut. And the creature in question was standing near the center of the room not moving.  
  
"What are you just standing there for? Get those monsters and I promise you will have all of the blood that these detectives have. Help me now!" the man shouted as he struggled with Lex.  
  
The monster moved closer and made motions to attack. Angela, Celeste, and Jeanne grabbed the detectives and got them out of the line of fire. Hudson and Broadway with Ren wrestled with the demon. Brooklyn and his mentor looked at the scene, unsure what they should do. The power of the swords awoke from their slumber and guided their bearers. They saw the lines of bondage that held the demon in the mortal world. The first was the bond between master and slave and the second between cage and captive. Brooklyn headed to end the first and Goliath the second. Meanwhile, McGregor and shoved Lex off and was going to stab him when Michael lunged at him.  
  
In mid jump, Michael began to change. Dark fur grew out all over his body, teeth turned to fangs, and nails turned to claws. Michael Connors was a werewolf. He was aiming for the throat but McGregor looked up in time to see the change and Michael's fangs only got forearm. Lex moved out of the way of the struggle. McGregor plunged the knife into Michael's side but it didn't make the wolf loosen his grip. Brooklyn and Goliath found the weakest points in the bonds and using the swords shattered them. Ravut stopped moving when this happened and sounded out a dreadful noise. They didn't know what the noise was but it had the tone of joy, relief, and happiness. The gargoyles that held him let go and stood back. Ravut made no move to attack them but rather went to its master. McGregor smiled as the demon lifted Michael up but it faded when he saw Ravut carefully set the werewolf down.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? What the hell are you doing?" McGregor shouted. "I'm finally going home and there isn't anything you can do. Consider this as what you deserve," it replied in a harsh voice. It grabbed the knife from its former master and slashed his throat and drained his blood. After McGregor was dead, the Ravut slowly faded in as it used the power it gained to go back to where it came from.  
  
"What just happened?" Matt asked. He was glad to be alive, but confused as to how he managed to stay that way.  
  
"And what are you?" Elisa asked looking at Michael. He had turned back into his human form. Blood oozed down his side where he clutched it. Celeste went to him and began treating his wound.  
  
"I think I can explain the first, if you will bear with me," Ren said. He settled on the conference room floor and started.  
  
"The reason Ravut did what it did for three reasons. One, Brooklyn destroyed the bond of master and slave. That meant that Ravut didn't have to follow the deceased's orders anymore. Second, Goliath broke the bond of captivity, Ravut no longer had to stay in this world, it could leave until it was summoned again. In essence, Brooklyn and Goliath freed Ravut from his bondage. And third, the master made the most common and fatal mistake in summoning a creature," Ren said, letting them guess what it might be.  
  
"And what was that mistake?" Lex finally said.  
  
"The mistake was that he summoned a creature and bound it to him against its will. It's one of the first lessons I learned. Another is never summon anything immortal and make them your servants unless they pledge to. The reasoning is that people like that hate to held captive and will strike against their captors in any way that they can," he finished. The mage turned to the werewolf to let him explain himself.  
  
Michael sighed, "I'm a werewolf, that's true. What's not true is a lot of what Hollywood says. We can change whenever we want, the only way to be able to change is to be born like this, and we are allergic to silver. We are sentient people who have been treated like gargoyles have."  
  
"And your sister?" prompted Jeanne.  
  
"And my sister was a werewolf too. Why do think that the demon didn't like her blood?" he asked Ren. Michael was almost too afraid to ask.  
  
"Probably because of her heritage. Ravut is a member of the vampire family. Vampires can only digest human blood. Anything else, and they can't stomach it, literally," Ren answered.  
  
Michael looked at his partners with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this. But can you blame me? With the way that humans portray my people, if you did believe me, you would probably never have trusted me," he said. Celeste had managed to heal him by then and he felt much stronger.  
  
"Hey it's okay," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, and besides, we all have our secrets," added Elisa.  
  
The detectives left promising to drop on by the castle soon, but now they had to stall the other officers that had could be heard outside from finding the gargoyles. They took their cue and rushed back the stairs to the roof and left.  
  
******  
  
Back at the castle, Goliath and Brooklyn returned the swords to Ren's safekeeping. Ren thanked them and went to put them back in the Sanctuary. Broadway announced that he and Angela would go down and fix a celebration dinner in honor of what they accomplished tonight. Goliath smiled to see the hefty warrior in a good mood and went to check on Lexington's progress. That left Brooklyn and Jeanne together.  
  
"I think that we have to tell them, love," she said softly as she took his hand into hers.  
  
"Do you really think so?" he said. Jeanne nodded.  
  
"Ren is going to be looking for a way to get home soon and he needs to know so that he may save his energy," she replied. Brooklyn wondered aloud when she was concerned about how much power Ren used. Jeanne's reply was when she realized how much of a friend he was. Brooklyn agreed.  
  
He sighed, "Okay, let's go break it to them." He gestured to where Goliath, Hudson, Lex, and Celeste were by the stairs. She nodded.  
  
"Goliath! Goliath, we need to talk."  
  
******  
  
The gargoyle leader heard his name being called and turned to see Brooklyn and Jeanne coming towards him. He couldn't help noticing that they were holding hands. Goliath had a feeling why they needed to talk to him. They were either wanting to convince him to allow Brooklyn go with Jeanne (not likely to happen, he wasn't going to lose one of best warriors and his second) or allow Jeanne to stay with the clan (that idea Goliath was willing to go along with. Jeanne proved herself to be a capable fighter and Brooklyn obviously cared for her). He moved away from the others to the entrance to the tower. Brooklyn and Jeanne joined him a few seconds later.  
  
"Before you say anything, I want you to know that I know why you want to talk with me. And all I have to say is this. Welcome to the clan Jeanne," he said warmly and a smile on his face. The couple's faces lighted up with relief and joy. Goliath left them and went to break the news to Celeste.  
  
******  
  
Lex carefully pulled himself up another step. After Goliath went to talk to Brooklyn, Celeste suggested that he practice walking some more. Hudson was with him for support. Suddenly Lex slipped and fell. Gently he picked himself up and got to his knees. His hand gently probed underneath his chin it the fingers came away red. He sighed. His left hand got a grip on the wall and the smallest gargoyle pulled himself up to try again. He needed to adapt to the change the get use to the balance.  
  
"Easy lad, things like this require more than one person to learn," Hudson said as he took Lex's other hand and used his other arm to encircle the youth's waist. Lex said nothing. When they reached the top, Lex mumbled thanks and shook off the support. Hudson grabbed Lex's shoulders after nearly falling.  
  
"Easy lad." Hudson began.  
  
"Get off! I'm not a hatchling who doesn't know how to walk on his own two feet!" Lex snapped. He immediately regretted it. Hudson was only trying to help and here he was acting like an ass.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hudson. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You were only trying to help me get use to my new wings. And it's making me feel weak and embarrassed. I have to relearn everything that I knew from the before and I guess its just making me a little on the edge," he said.  
  
Hudson looked at him with sympathy. He could understand the lad's plight and accepted the apology. They shook hands and together headed up towards the tower for more practice.  
  
******  
  
Everyone gathered at the tower near dawn. They had just had a lovely dinner compliments of Broadway and Angela. Now what they wanted to sleep. The gargoyles all felt that they deserved a good days sleep. At the dinner Goliath announced that Jeanne would be staying with the clan. They all were happily surprised, especially Celeste. The gargoyles took perches on the tower to sleep. Lex was walking better now. And Ren and Brooklyn had promised to help him with gliding next. The air was thick with a sense of kinship amongst all of the gargoyles. Jeanne took her love's hand just as they turned to stone.  
  
******  
  
"Listen, Michael. I'm sorry for what happened to your sister," Elisa said as she handed the Scot a mug of coffee.  
  
They were in her apartment. Matt had claimed exhaustion earlier and had headed back to his place. Elisa invited Michael to her apartment for a meal much to his surprise. They had been there for fifteen minutes, talking about the case and Elisa explaining about the gargoyles while the coffee brewed.  
  
After the gargoyles left, the detectives lead police officers to the conference room where McGregor was. The officers were called there because of gargoyle sightings. At the station, they did their best to answer questions and fill out the paperwork. By then dawn had already settled on the city and a quick call to Xanatos assured them that the gargoyles were there and all right. Michael's side still ached from the knife wound, which only a faint scar remained. At the apartment, Michael did his best to answer her questions. He told her that it was man's instinct not to trust anything unfamiliar to him is what brought down the werekin and the gargoyles. The werekin consisted of three distinct kinds: Garou (werewolf), Kitsune (werefox), and Bastine (werecat). Any other races that remained left for different worlds along with any human willing. This saddened Elisa, but Michael assured her that there ways to reach those worlds if people looked hard enough.  
  
"So, what tales of gargoyles did you hear in Scotland?" she asked hunger with curiosity. Michael refused and said that he would only explain when he properly introduced himself to the gargoyles at nightfall. He thanked her for the coffee and left for his hotel. By the time he reached his room, an idea had already planted itself in his mind.  
  
A minute before sunset found the detectives standing on the tower surrounded by the gargoyles. They were in the center, close to the entrance out of line of fire from the stone skin. Michael studied them in awe. The admiration was obvious on his face. He wasn't afraid of them; he seemed to Matt and Elisa to be anxious to meet them. They were able to grab him and drag him back just as the sun set and the gargoyles woke up. They brushed off the last of the day's skin and saw that they had company.  
  
"I'm sorry that we didn't get the chance to be introduced properly last night. There was a lot going on. My name is Michael Connors from Edinburgh, Scotland. I have heard a lot about you from my childhood, Goliath," Michael said excitedly.  
  
Goliath stared at him in shock, "How did you know my name?" He looked at Elisa and Matt but they shook their heads.  
  
"I know because I spent my youth in Wyvern, Scotland. That's where this castle was before an American bought it. The legend of the gargoyle clan is still told by the people who live there. Several of them believe that gargoyles were never monsters, but a race that deserved to be treated fairly," Michael replied.  
  
At first Goliath gaped at him, then a smile broke out. He was glad that there was someone from back home who could be an ally if needed.  
  
Ren coughed to get their attention, "I'm sure that this is nice but I'm afraid that Celeste and I have to go home."  
  
"Goliath, maybe it is best for you if you come with Ren and myself to our home. Perhaps there the elder Druids can reverse the mindlink," Celeste said. She added that she didn't know how long it would take for the reversal to happen. Angela was furious.  
  
"No! Don't go, Father. You don't know if you'll be able to come back. We don't even know if the reversal can happen," she pleaded. Celeste had to admit that this situation had never happened before.  
  
Lex came up with a compromise, "Why don't we go to Avalon? Oberon maybe able to undo it. And after that Ren can use Avalon's magic to get home." All were in agreement.  
  
******  
  
In the distance, a church clock could be heard striking half past ten. The gargoyles had gathered at the pier in Central Park. A skiff lay waiting to be boarded. Everyone, not just Ren, Celeste, and Goliath, were going to the mystical island even Bronx. None of the clan wanted to miss the chance to see Angela's rookery, Princess Katherine, and Tom. It was understood that after the link between Goliath and Celeste was severed, each party would go their separate ways. Good-byes had already been said to their friends at the castle before they left. They boarded with Goliath at the helm and Angela at the rudder. Brooklyn untied the rope binding the skiff to the dock and Goliath pushed them away from shore. He began to say the spell that would take them to Avalon. They entered the fog that was coming towards them.  
  
"No. Goliath, quick. You must turn us around!" Ren shouted. It was too late. The gargoyles were caught in whatever this mist was and could not escape. 


End file.
